


First Time

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Top!Rin, bottom!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which first times are as sweet as they are intense</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

It is hard to be aware of anything but the mouth on his, soft lips, swirling tongue and the fingers inside him, scissoring, thrusting, ever so gentle. Rin makes it so easy to lose himself in it and when he pulls them out, like every time before, those fingers leave him wanting more. And tonight he will get it, Rin’s hard body settling over him, a warm, reassuring weight.

Rin looks at him and asks if he is ready, waiting for affirmation before he pushes in slowly, so slowly, opening him up wider and deeper than he could ever have imagined, both of them groaning low at the new sensation. They have done the research - at Rin’s insistence - and he knows to push down so that his body will accept Rin more easily, but the feeling is fast becoming overwhelming, so much so that he almost feels relieved when Rin stops and stays still, buried to the hilt, because he can gather himself a little. He becomes aware that he is clutching at Rin’s shoulders, his eyes are squeezed shut and his heart is hammering in his chest. Rin’s face beside him is flushed and his breathing uneven and it is comforting to know that he is not the only one feeling overcome by the stimulation. He already feels a little too close to the edge. He wants to let Rin know how amazing he feels, but it is hard to speak through the pleasure clouding his mind, rendering him an incoherent mess that can only gasp and moan.

“Rin…so - ah, so good…full…mmmmh….”

But Rin is not much better. “Ah…you feel so good, Makoto.”

Rin takes his hand and squeezes, twining their fingers together and he grounds himself in that, nodding to tell Rin he can move. The slow drag of Rin’s cock as he pulls out and slides back in, just as deliberately makes Makoto’s eyes flutter closed, makes him forget how to breathe and the way Rin clutches onto him lets him know that the sensation is the same on his part. Rin’s thrusts are slow and measured, trying to prolong the experience as much as possible, but everything feels…too much. Neither of them will last long.

He looks at Rin’s face and sees the love in his eyes and the pleasure blowing his pupils wide and marvels that it is his body doing that to him. The large, lumbering, clumsy body of his that has confounded him since puberty is what Rin is finding delight in and that knowledge only pushes him even closer to the edge. He tries to hold off, to wait for Rin so that he can give him as much pleasure as Rin is giving him, but the sensation overwhelms him and he comes with a cry that he cannot keep inside - a desperate sound that claws its way out of his throat as his release spatters between them without his cock having to be touched. Rin follows close after and the feeling of his climax, deep inside him, makes Makoto feel faint and giddy over the high of his orgasm. He barely even notices Rin’s body collapsing over him, spent and exhausted.

“That was amazing. You were amazing, Makoto.” Rin tells him between breathless kisses that Makoto responds to shakily, his body feeling limp and jelly-like. When Rin rolls off, Makoto misses his warmth instantly, but is appeased when he settles beside him and holds him close. He runs his hands through Rin’s hair, tousling it into further disarray and entangles their legs together.

“I love you, Rin.”


End file.
